


celebrity clause

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, established yokohina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: TOP wants to see the finer points of Osaka.





	celebrity clause

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to see Osaka?” Hina asks seriously, eyeing the Korean man who is so tall that it takes both of them to hold him down.

TOP eyes him back, his eyebrows demanding as he assesses the situation. “This isn’t Osaka,” he points out in his uncertain Japanese. “This is your bedroom.”

“Kimi’s, actually,” Hina corrects him, and Yoko nods from where he’s pinning down TOP’s shoulders. “To get a real taste of Osaka, though, you need to be with a pure Osakan man.”

Yoko nods again and watches Hina trail his fingers up TOP’s bare chest. He’s straddling TOP’s waist, staring down at the rapper with adoration, and Yoko swallows back his jealousy. This is completely fair – they both agreed to the other’s lists of famous people with whom they were allowed to cheat back when they first started dating. Although Yoko’s were all women, purely for the boob factor.

TOP moans as Hina’s nails snag his nipples, his eyebrows calming down as his eyes fall shut and he welcomes Hina into his mouth. Hina doesn’t waste time and goes right between TOP’s legs, drawing a deep noise that vibrates Yoko’s hands as he pulls out TOP’s giant cock.

“Damn, he’s bigger than you,” Yoko observes.

He expects Hina to glare at him, but he just nods as he continues kissing the object of his affection and smacks his palm around in search of the lube. Yoko gets it for him, helping him undress now that TOP doesn’t need to be restrained anymore, then lays out of the way and tries not to feel left out.

He’d wanted to be here for it, even been the one to dream up most of the plan to lure TOP away from his group and into his bed. It hadn’t been that hard to do, all things considered; TOP was a closet Kanjani8 fan and Ohkura was his favorite. Yoko feels bad about whoring out Ohkura like that, but the youngest active member will forgive them. Yoko will bring him something yummy and all will be forgotten.

For now, Hina’s got two fingers inside himself and pushes back against them, gasping into TOP’s mouth and he’s never looked hotter than right now. Hina’s passion is unsurpassed; it’s part of the reason why Yoko loves him, also why he doesn’t really mind watching him like this. Yoko’s hand is on his own crotch before he realizes it, rubbing his impossibly hard erection through his jeans and rushing to remove the barriers between them.

Hina lowers himself onto TOP at the same second Yoko makes contact with the skin of his own cock, both of them moaning in off-key harmony while TOP’s grunts are low and staccato. Hina starts to bounce as TOP pounds into him from below, reaching down to touch himself at the same time and sending his noises into a higher octave.

Some find it annoying, but it gets Yoko off harder than anything, his breath catches in his throat as he fists himself and fights to keep his eyes open. Hina’s so gorgeous like this, his bare chest shining with the sweat of his efforts and his hair sticking to his face. TOP grabs him by the hips and pulls him down with each thrust up, and Yoko makes it until hint of pearly fluid forms at the head of Hina’s cock before losing it.

He pulls up his shirt to catch the hot streams on his stomach, which rises and falls quickly as his breath comes back to him. Hina’s still bouncing, his release striping TOP’s chest, which seems to be as undefined as Yoko’s and instantly Yoko feels better about all of this. Then TOP’s lips part with a deep groan as he snaps his hips twice more and stops, the tension leaving his body and leaving him motionless.

Hina detaches himself from his playmate and goes right for Yoko’s mouth, kissing him fiercely and reminding him why he puts up with Hina’s strange perversions to begin with.

He can’t argue that TOP makes a good pillow, too, and maybe he can introduce Yoko to G.Na.


End file.
